The long and Winding Road
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Al fin Ron y Hermione se declaran su amor... pero no todo es felicidad. CAPITULO UNICO


The Long and Winding Road (El largo y sinuoso camino)  
  
The long and winding roada thet leads to your door (El largo y sinuoso camino que lleva a tu puerta)  
  
Will never disappear. I´ve seen that road before, (Nunca desaparecerá, ya he visto antes ese camino,)  
  
It always leads me here, lead me to your door. (Siempre me trae aquí , llévame a tu puerta. )  
  
En Londres de esa noche oscura, en una habitación de una casa muggle se encontraba recostada en su cama una joven de unos 17 años, llorando por la perdida de su querido amor. Casi no quedaba recuerdos de esa noche fatal para ella y para muchos otros. Solo recordaba la cara de su amado cerrar los ojos para nunca volverlos abrir.  
  
-Ron -murmuro entre sollozos.  
  
Se levanto y se fue a sentar a un pequeño mueble que tenía junto a su ventana, levanto la vista al cielo estrellado, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. Quito de su frente un pequeño mechon castaño que estorbaba su vista. Sus recuerdos fueron volviendo poco a poco.. él se había ido ... él la había dejado sola... sin futuro y esperanzada por algún dia volverlo a ver.  
  
Flash back  
  
En la sala común se encontraba peleando una pareja de amigos, como lo hacian todos lo días. Un chico de cabello negro los veía fastidiado, mientras su novia lo abrazaba divertida.  
  
-Ginny vamanos a otro sitio -dijo Harry, tomando la mano de ella y saliendo de la sala común.  
  
Todos aburridos por la escena se fueron a pasear a las afueras de Hogwarts. Ese día era especialmente hermoso, el sol brillaba en su maximo esplendore haciendo calentar el haciendo calentar el aire frio invernal.  
  
-Basta Ron... me molesta que te pongas así. -grito furiosa Hermione.  
  
-Tu tienes la culpa por... -replico un joven pelirrojo sonrojado.  
  
-Dime el por que.... yo no tengo la culpa que Krum me siga enviando regalos. -decia molesta la chica, mientras se hiba a sentar a un sillon junto sus deberes.  
  
-Pero tu los aceptas... - respondio Ron acercandose a ella.  
  
-En serio Ron, está platica no llevara a nada.... así que dejame hacer mis tares. -dijo Hermione dando por finalizada la pelea. Sintio como Ron se ponia de rodillas a su lado, tan cerca de ella que podia sentir su respiración en su oido.  
  
-Herm.... tú sabes lo que yo siento -dijo nerrviosamente. Le agradaba el olor de su cabello y sentia cierto cosquilleo en la nariz al sentir el suave pelo tan cerca. Noto la respiración agitada de ella.  
  
-No se... -dijo tratando de escucharse tranquila. Pero la verdad estaba nerviosa por ese acercamento y sus palabras. Ron la tomo delicadamente del menton haciendola voltear, para quedar frente a su pecosa cara.  
  
-Sabes.... este... que me gustas -dijo ya mas tranquilo. Despues de mucho esperar decir eso al fin lo había logrado. Se imaginaba la cara de alegria que pondría su amigo Harry al darse cuetna que al fin lo había dicho.  
  
-Ron - susurro. Él acerco lentamente sus labios hasta tocar los de ella. Hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron, miles de sensaciones despertaron en su interior. Ella cerro sus ojos y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello jugando con su despeinado pelo (acababa de tener entrenamiento de quidditch). Ron timidamente paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se separon lentamente tratando de no olvidar el sabor de cada uno. Ella abrio sus castaños y se toparon con los ojos azules de Ron, noto un pequeño brillo que nunca le había visto.  
  
-Te quiero Herm -dijo tiernamente Ron, sentandose a su lado.  
  
-Yo tambien... -dijo sonrojada , acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.  
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde abrazados y dandose pequeñas muestras de amor. Muchos Gryffindor los vieron juntos y la noticia de su noviazgo se extendio rapidamente. Algunos hiban a verlos para verificar si era cierto que la Granger y Weasley estaban juntos y no peleandose como siempre.  
  
The wild and widy night that the rain washed away (La noche de viento y tormenta que la lluvia ahuyentó )  
  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day. (He dejado un charco de lágrimas que llora por el día.)  
  
Why leave me standing here? (¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?)  
  
Let me know the way. (Indicame el camino.)  
  
Se habían quedado dormidos, cuando un gran alboroto los hizo despertarse. Ron abrio rapidamente los ojos para encontrarse a su hermana llorando desesperada y con rastros de sangre es sus ropas. Él se levanto rapidamente despertando a su novia bruscamente.  
  
-¿Que sucede? -pregunto asustado.  
  
-¡Ron tienes que ayudarlo! -grito desesperada Ginny. Tenia una fea heridaen su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Hermione, acercandose a ellos. Todos los demás alumnos los veian nerviosamente temiendo lo peor.  
  
-Harry está peleando... ¡¡Él esta aqui!!! - exclamo temblando.  
  
-Voldemort -dijo Ron casi en un susurro, desde su sexto año se le había quitado el temor de llamarlo por su nombre. Su hermana asintio con la cabeza. Muchos no se habían dado cuenta que afuera se veian muchas luces de colores mezclandose con la tormenta que empezaba a caer. Algunos gritos asustados fueron llenando la sala común.  
  
-Vamos -grito Ginny -tengo que estar con él... -Ron y Hermione se vieron a los ojos seguros por lo que hiban hacer. Tomaron su varita y salieron corriendo detrás de Ginny.  
  
De los sucesos posteriores no recordaba nada... ó trataba de no recodarlo. Solo recordaba perfectamente aquella mujer de cabellos largos y negros apuntar con su varita a Ron diciendo una maldición para despues reir como histerica. No pudo hacer nada, otro mortifago la tenía atrapada. Vio como si fuera en camara lenta como Ron caia pesadamente al piso soltando su varita. Alguien la ayudo a quitarse el mortifago para que fuera ayudar a su novio. Despues recordaria que Remus Lupin era el que la había ayudado... fue lo ultimo que hizo antes de morir.  
  
Se acerco a Ron, arrodillando a su lado. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos, él abrio sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
-Herm... tengo miedo -decía con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-No tengas miedo, ya viene la ayuda -exclamo desesperada. De sus ojos empezaban a surguir lagrimas. Decía la verdad, acaban de llegar más miembros de la Orden de Fenix y del Ministerio de Magia... Dumbledore también llegaba mostrando tanta furia al ver la desolación que había a su alrededor que mas uno de los mortifagos quizo huir.  
  
-No llores ... dijo Ron, limpiando con suavidad sus lagrimas. Él tambien tenia unas cuantas pero se mezclaban con la fria lluvia, haciendo que Hermione no se diera cuenta. Tomo una de las mano de ella y la sostuvo fuertemente.  
  
-¿Siempre estaremos juntos? -pregunto esperanzada.  
  
-Si, siempre.... te quiero Herm -dijo Ron, mientras ella acercaba sus labios a los de él. Ese beso decia todo lo que sentia. Sintio cuando la mano de él dejo de sujetar la suya. Se separo rapidamente para ver aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de vida se hiban cerrando y de sus labios salia una pequeña sonrisa. Ella tambien sonrio tristemente acostandose a lado de él y recostando su cabeza en su pecho... tratando de encontrar algun signo dee vida en su corazón.  
  
-Duerme tranquilo amor... que yo te estare aquí contigo.... -susurro, levantando la vista hacia el cielo, de pronto había parado de llover, despejandose levemente algunas nubes dejando ver las estrellas en aquel cielo infinito.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Many times I´ve been alone and many times I´ve cried, (Muchas veces he estado solo y muchas veces he llorado,)  
  
Anyway you´ll never know the many ways I´ve cried, (Aunque nunca sábras los muchos caminos que he seguido,)  
  
But still the led me back to the long, winding road. (Que igualmente me llevan de nuevo al largo y sinuoso camino, )  
  
You left me standing here, a long, long time ago. (Tú me dejaste aquí, hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.)  
  
Don´t leave me waiting here, lead me to your door (No me dejes esperando aquí llevame a tu puerta....)  
  
Ella se encontraba recostada en el mueble, aun viendo el cielo estrellado. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente... su respiración se fue apagando.... de su mano cayo un frasco de pildoras derramandose en el piso. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa... una ultima sonrisa.  
  
Una chica pelirroja, toco levemente la puerta de su amiga. Al no escuchar repuesta entro silenciosamente. Sonrio al verla dormida tan tranquila, se acerco al notar su palido rostro iluminado por la luna.  
  
-Hermione, anda vamos a cenar -dijo Ginny, moviendola suavemente. Unas lagrimas empezaron a surguir cuando se dio cuenta que nunca más despertaria. Harry entro al la habitación encontranose a su novia llorando y acariciando el pelo de su amiga. Ella lo voltio a ver tristemente .  
  
-Harry... ella ya está con él. -sonrio levemente mientras más lagrimas caian sobre su rostro.  
  
Fin  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡Por Merlin!!! Es lo más triste que he escrito. Bueno espero que les guste ya que es mi primer Ron/Hermione.... es un poco triste,, pero siempre habia querido escribir sobre ella y algo sobre esa canción que es de una grandioso grupo ingles jaja quien no los conoce llamado The Beatles. Así que si me dejan muchos reviews y les gusta como escribi sobre está pareja pronto veran mas y claro esta no tan tristes. Les invito a leer mis otros fics pero son h/g y g/d.... Bien el titulo del fic es de la cancion "The Long and Winding Road" de ellos, verdad que es fabulosa!!! Esta en ingles y la traduccion la saque de un libro..  
  
*********Si me quieren escribir o platicar escribanme a : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com******** 


End file.
